Slayer From New York
by See Jane Write
Summary: After Faith dies, Rachel Green is called to Sunnydale to takes her place. An insane Friends Buffy crossover...Chapter 11 up.
1. The One With the Dream

Slayer from New York 

Disclaimer: The characters from both _Buffy_ and _Friends_ are not mine. They do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form just so you know. They belong to the people who made up the shows and stuff, which obviously isn't me because if it was then I would be doing something else with my time right now.

Author's Note: Yea, I know it's ridiculous, but the mind wonders strange things

_The Sunnydale Mall was unusually empty, especially considering the fact that it was a Saturday afternoon, one of its busiest days. Buffy had a small bag from CVS with make-up slung over her slender shoulder. She gave a small smile before turning and facing her shopping partner._

_ Faith smiled and waved at the blond Slayer as the two of them continued walking. Every so often Faith would take another sip of her root beer. "So what's up with this?" Faith asked curiously. "Seems like everyone just wants to get out of this town, which is five by five for me, but it still is odd."_

_ Buffy shrugged. "Maybe they finally caught on to the weirdness of the Hellmouth," she suggested with a small smile._

_ "Doubtful," Faith giggled back. "But they'll be back."_

_ "How do you know?"_

_ "July thirtieth," Faith responded. "The big party, wouldn't want to miss it. It's gonna be huge. Life changing event."_

_ "In Sunnydale?" Buffy asked as she raised a doubtful eyebrow._

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Well, Sunnydale's kinda...you know...Sunnydale-ish. Boring."_

_ "True," Faith began._

_ At that moment Faith fell down through a hole in the middle of the mall. "Faith!" Buffy yelled as she tried to reach her partner, but found she could not._

_ "Don't worry about me, B," the younger Slayer called up. "Things are five by five here. You're free and for once in your life you can be happy. I can't talk anymore. The light will swallow me up. Just promise me one thing!"_

_ "What's that?"_

_ "Don't eat rotten tomatoes," Faith said before she disappeared._

Buffy frowned in confusion as she bolted up from her sleep. "Giles," she muttered to herself. "Remember to tell Giles about this."

Magic Box

Sunnydale, California

"Yo G-man!" Xander Harris called out loudly, welcoming the owner of the Magic Box into his store. He held his arms out in front of him, a box filled with assorted flavors of donuts in his hands. "Take one," he said happily.

Rupert Giles carefully picked up a jelly- flavored donut before turning to look at Xander with a stern look on his face. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" he asked irritably as he walked further into the store, standing next to the table.

"Not enough," Xander answered. He sighed, thinking it over again. "Or possibly too much, as in the effect has worn off and I just don't care." He shrugged, returning his attention to the donut box.

"Hi Giles!" Anya Emerson greeted the Watcher happily. "That's a very nice suit you have on today," she told him, her eyes filled with a hope as she looked at her boss from behind the cash register.

Giles glanced over at his employee. "Thank you," he said, sounding a little afraid. "You still cannot have a raise," he told her flatly as her face fell. "Sorry," he added.

Before the ex-demon could say anything, the bell to the shop rang as the door opened. Buffy Summers ran inside with a blank look on her face. Her younger sister Dawn was right behind her with the same look on her face. Neither one of them was particularly sad, but not exactly happy either. There was the feeling of something lingering on them. No one could quite put their finger on it, but that feeling was there.

"What is it?" Giles asked, sounding concerned.

"Buffy had a dream," Dawn began.

"Ah, the less famous 'My-sister-had-a-dream' speech," Xander joked as he sat down on the table.

"Quit it, Xander," Buffy began before turning back to Giles. "Faith...I think it was one of those dreams we share."

"What happened?" Giles asked curiously.

Buffy frowned as she tried to remember the exact details. "It was weird. Everyone had left Sunnydale while Faith and I went shopping. She wasn't making a whole lot of sense then she fell down and began babbling on about how she was going to be happy and how I shouldn't eat rotten tomatoes."

"Hmm," Giles began. Well, it's probably nothing. Not all of your dreams come true." With that being said, Giles began looking through the mail to for the Magic Box. Most of it was just the basic junk mail or bills. And there was the Council notice. Giles tended to avoid these things, but he did feel that this one was important. He sat down at the table and opened it. He began reading it. "Oh goodness," he said.

"What?" Buffy asked, peering over Giles's shoulder.

"Faith has...has died," Giles announced. "New Slayer's on her way over here," he said. "Right now.

"So it did mean something!" Buffy blurted out before she began to feel bad. Although she and Faith were never best of friends, the two of them had their moments.

"Hmm," Dawn said. "Wonder who she is.

"I wonder if she's hot!" Xander added with too much enthusiasm for Anya's liking. She responded by slapping him hard on the arm. "What?" he added a moment later. "No one could ever be as hot as you."

"Watch it Xander or you will find yourself sleeping on our couch tonight," Anya replied coldly. "Alone," she added before walking down to the basement to get more sage for the shelves next to the window on the left.

Central Perk

New York City, NY

"Rach, your mail's here," Monica Gellar called as she walked into her favorite coffee house in the city, quickly joining her friend Rachel Green as well as her brother Ross on the sofa. She smiled as she tossed Rachel the mail.

Rachel smiled up at Monica before she began flipping through it. Her VISA bill, her American Express bill, a letter from her grandmother, her paycheck from Ralph Lauren, and a small manila envelope from a place called the Watcher's Council over in England. "Oh, Ross, think this one's for you," she exclaimed as she tossed it over to Ross, who struggled to catch it.

"Actually, I think it's for you," Ross pointed out after skimming it briefly.

"No, it's from a smart sounding place, must be for you," Rachel said with a huge sigh,

Monica quickly snatched the letter from Ross's hands. "Addressed to a Miss Rachel Green, Apartment 19" she began.

"Ok! Ok!" Rachel said as she grabbed it out of Monica's hands. She sighed as she carefully opened the envelope, wondering what was so important that these people could not just call her. She and Joey had a phone. The two of them paid their bills and the phone line worked fine.

"What's it say?" Ross asked curiously.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "It must be some sort of joke," Rachel declared. "Some sort of prank. Ben! This must be Ben's work!"

"And need I remind you who taught Ben all those practical jokes?" Ross asked with a slight smile.

"You put him up to this, didn't you!" Rachel hollered at her ex-boyfriend. "You forged some weird address and sent this to me!"

"I did no such thing," Ross declared strongly as he walked up to the counter and ordered himself some more coffee.

"Why Rach?" Monica asked. "What's it say?"

"Vampires, demons, and werewolves and such are all real and it is now my destiny to stop them," Rachel said as she summarized the letter she assumed was prank. "Then it has a contact number."

"What's the number?" Ross asked as Rachel tossed him the letter. The woman's former husband walked over to the payphone, rolling his eyes slightly as he placed coins inside and began dialing.

Magic Box

"Hello, Magic Box. This is Anya, what would you like to buy?" the cheerful ex-demon asked. She had put her mind off of Xander trying to imagine the new slayer and into selling merchandise. So far, her plan was working. She was not angered with Xander and she was bringing in a good amount of business for thee company.

She listened intently before handing the phone over to Giles. "It's for you," she said dryly. "Not a customer so be as rude to him as you wish."

Giles rolled his eyes at Anya before speaking. "Rupert Giles, how may I help you?" he asked. "Yes, I am aware of that fact...No, it is not a prank...Yes, I can have someone do that...Alright. Thank you and good day," he said before hanging the phone back up.

"What was that all about?" Buffy asked curiously, looking up from one of her college books.

"The Slayer," Giles answered. "The new one," he added, immediately snapping Xander's inappropriate attention.

"What about her?" Buffy asked curiously as she closed the book and put it down.

Giles smiled in spite of himself. "She thought it was a prank," he said, fighting back a chuckle. "Her boyfriend requested that we send someone to meet her at the airport."

"I'll go!" Xander volunteered as he stuck his hand up in the air before receiving a slap from Anya. "You're still the only woman in my life," he reassured her.

"That's what you say. Then you do things like this. For all I still know you still love Cordelia or something!" she pouted before crossing her arms and walking back over to the cash register, sitting on her usual stool behind it

"Ahn, what's with you?" he asked, standing up before wisely deciding to sit back down and let her go through this her own way.

Giles sighed once more before turning to Buffy. "Do you think you could go to the airport?" he asked with a sigh.

"Depends," Buffy began. "When's her flight getting in 'cause Giles it's getting darker earlier," she pointed out. "Meaning vampire kill fest that I am destined to stop, remember?"

Giles nodded considering her point. "I suppose I could send Willow or Tara after her."

"After who?" Willow asked, walking into the Magic Box with Tara directly behind her.

"One Rachel Green," Giles said, recalling the phone call.

Sunnydale Airport

Rachel Green looked around in confusion at the big airport. _For a small tow without a large mall even, this is a pretty big airport_, she thought to herself as she kept a watchful green eye out for her greeters. According to Ross, they would be two women, a redhead in a blue shirt along with a smaller but more womanized dirty blond.

_If Joey knew about them, he'd be loosing his head,_ she continued her thoughts with a slight smile. Joey. She missed him. Sure, she missed everyone else. Ross, Chandler, Phoebe, and obviously Monica, but she missed Joey the much. After all, they had been roommates for quite a while.

"Rachel?" came the self-conscious voice from behind her.

"Yes," Rachel asked, quickly turning around on the heel of her Prada boot. "Are you the friends of Buffy's?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," Willow began with a smile. "I'm Willow and this is my friend, Tara," she introduced as she stuck out her hand, which Rachel shook.

Rachel sighed heavily as the three of them began walking out of the vast airport. "So vampires, demons, and whatnot are really real?" she asked with a frown.

Instead of answering the question as she normally would have, Willow opened the door from the airport finding a group of three or four vampires standing there. "Here's your answer," she began fearfully as she turned over to Rachel. "And here's your weapon," she said, tossing Rachel a stake.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Rachel asked, her face filling with panic.

Willow gulped as she reached for a stake. "Put it through their heart."


	2. The One With the Hellmouth

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: _Friends_ belongs to all those great people at NBC and the other people_Buffy _is property of Joss Whedon.

Rachel's eyes widened with panic as she knew the freaky looking creatures were moving closer to her. The two women who had escorted her upon her arrival were busy tackling two of the creatures. "Help!" she screamed as the third was moving in to her.

"The heart!" Willow yelled as she jammed her stake into her vampire's heart. "You have to get the heart," she yelled before rushing over to help Tara.

"The heart, right," Rachel told herself as she struggled to find the confidence she needed. "I can get the heart." She clutched her wooden weapon tightly in her right hand as she stuck it out at the creature...and missed by a long shot as she ended up hitting just above the vampire's waist on the opposite side.

Rachel gulped as the vampire knocked her stake out of her hand. She gasped, knowing her death was soon near. She looked up at him one last time before her face lit up as she got an idea. "Might not be Slayer-ish, but it'll work," she told herself as she began pulling at the vampire's hair.

The vampire laughed as he pulled himself away. "This is the Slayer?" he asked in obvious doubt.

"Yes, and this is the side kick," Willow affirmed as she plunged her stake through the vampire's back, inevitably hitting his heart. Rachel's eyes widened again as she saw the creature in front of her disintegrate into dust.

"What was that?" she asked in shock as the three of them began walking to the car that Willow had driven to the airport, Xander's.

"Just another one of the vampires in this town who wants to kill you," Willow pointed out with a long sigh. "But when you hit then in the heart with something wooden, they turn to dust as you have witnessed."

"Why do they want me dead?" Rachel asked as she crawled into the back seat of the car, moving aside the mail thrown there.

"Because you're the Slayer," Willow replied calmly as she and Tara sat down in the front. Willow smiled, starting up the car.

"I'm also Rachel Green who lives a somewhat normal life in New York City with my friends," Rachel pouted.

"But vampires don't know that," Willow pointed out. "They just sense that you're a Slayer from your blood...Something about vampires and Slayer's blood. Not exactly sure what and not entirely sure if I even want to know"

Rachel sighed as she watched the lonely streets of Sunnydale pass her by. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"T-to the Magic Box," Tara began weakly. "It's where everyone else is right now," she explained.

"The Magic Box?" Rachel asked. "I'm guessing it's not a coffee house."

Willow nodded. "That would be a good guess." She sighed, stopping at the red light as she tried to focus her energy to make it turn green. When she found she could not after thirty seconds of trying, she returned her focus back on catching Rachel up. "It's a magick store that our good friend Giles owns," she explained. "And, for future reference, the coffee house here is the Espresso Pump, about half a block or so away from the Magic Box."

Rachel nodded as she considered the point. _It wouldn't be the same,_ she thought to herself as she looked back at the passing buildings along the road. But, as they were driving through the residential part of Sunnydale, there were not any big buildings. "Anything else I need to know?"

Willow nodded slightly. "Always be on alert on Tuesdays, all the things you thought were a myth are more likely to be real than not, buy a good cleaning detergent to wash blood out of your clothes, and I think that about covers it," she rambled on. "Oh! And watch out for the blond at the Magic Box who's almost always behind the cash register. Right now she thinks you're going to steal her boyfriend and you do not want to get on her bad side."

Rachel nodded slowly as she took everything in. "Alright," she whispered to herself.

"Almost there," Willow stated as she pulled onto Main Street and headed for the end of the street.

"What do you think could be taking them this long?" Dawn asked anxiously from the front of the Magic Box. She drew in another breath as she moved the curtains slightly and peeked out, hoping to catch a glimpse of Xander's car coming but there was none.

"Vampires, probably," Buffy stated. "There weren't that many on patrol tonight. They must have somehow gotten word of this girl, um...It starts with an 'R', I know that."

"Rachel." Anya supplied the name with an undertone of hostility in her voice. "Rachel Green."

Xander sighed heavily as he walked over to Anya, wrapping a reassuring arm around her petite body. "Shh, you know you're the only woman for me," he told her solemnly as he picked up her head and looked into her eyes.

"Ok," Anya said as she began kissing Xander.

"They're here!" Dawn squealed excitedly as she eagerly ran over to the door, opening it quickly before stepping aside to allow the two witches and the new Slayer to come inside.

Willow stepped outside of the car and opened thee back door to allow Rachel to come out. "It's ok, there are no vampires here," she assured Rachel.

The three of them departed from the car and Willow locked it up before heading into the shop. "Hi!" Dawn greeted them excitedly. "I'm Dawn, Buffy's little sister," she introduced as she stuck her hand out at Rachel.

"Rachel Green," Rachel stated, indicating herself as she walked further into the store. "Um, which one of you is Buffy?" she asked, looking back and forth between Anya and Buffy.

"That would be me," Buffy said as she raised her hand up slightly much in the style of the student who knew the answer but was too shy to say it.

"And I'm Rupert Giles," Giles added. "Buffy's Watcher," he added for clarification.

"Watcher?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Giles nodded. "Trainer, if you will."

Rachel nodded slightly before turning to Anya. "Is there a phone book anywhere?" she asked curiously.

Anya nodded as she pulled it out from under the cash register and handed it to Rachel. "Just give it back when you're done."

"Will do," she promised as she walked over and sat down at the table.

"Giles, anything new on Glory?" Buffy asked a moment later to break the awkward silence in the room.

Giles shook his head. "Unfortunately, no," he answered as he walked over to the shelf.

"And nothing new on how to kill her?" Tara asked curiously.

Giles nodded. "Nothing at all," he affirmed. "But right now, we should be more concerned with our Slayer issue."

"What's she like?" Dawn asked as she moved in to join the conversation.

"Anything on her fighting skills that might come in handy?" Giles asked curiously. "So I could know what to focus on while we train."

"Focus on everything," Willow whispered with a sigh. "We were attacked in the airport and she totally missed the vampire's heart."

Buffy smiled slightly at Rachel. "Have some sympathy!" she begged. "I was basically just like her when I was first Chosen. Popular, fashion-crazed...And I missed the heart my first time as well."

"So what's she like?" Dawn repeated.

"Like Cordelia," Willow announced. "Only more so."

"Jinkies," Dawn replied in shock. She knew that she had never personally met Cordelia, but she had the memories of meeting her and those early memories were not pleasant.

Buffy sighed as she glanced over at Giles. "You can train her, though? Right?" she asked.

Giles nodded. "I managed you, now didn't I?" he asked with a laugh.

"Hey!" Buffy called out in protest. "I couldn't have been that bad," she argued with an emphatic hand gesture at Rachel.

"Whatever happened to 'have some sympathy'?" Willow asked innocently.

"Grr!" Rachel put in as she slammed the phone book shut.

"What?" Xander asked innocently from his position near Anya behind the cash register.

"I officially hate this town," Rachel argued. "There's no Ralph Lauren anywhere close, my friends aren't here, it's too far from Los Angeles for me to get noticed by Hollywood people, and I'm almost killed the first time I come here."

Buffy nodded. "Yep, that's Sunnydale for you," she said with a shrug as she heard a few cars coming down the road, closer to the Magic Box. "Giles, aren't you closed now?" she wondered curiously as she walked over and peered outside at the five people deporting from the cars.

Giles nodded as he glanced at his watch. "For nearly an hour now."

"But if there are people here who want to spend their money, we will not stop them," Anya pointed out with a smile as she sat up a little straighter on her stool.

Buffy took a closer look at them. Five of them, coming from two rental cars. Three men and two women. Four of them turned to the tallest man, glancing at the Magic Box with a finger. The tallest nodded as the five of them began walking towards the shop. "They're coming," Buffy announced as she unlocked the door, hoping with everything she had that they were not vampires.

The door opened slowly and in walked Monica, Phoebe, Ross, Joey, and Chandler. They scanned the shop quickly before their eyes landed on Rachel. "Surprise!"


	3. The One With the Introdutions

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: _Friends_ characters and whatnot belong to Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and Kevin Bright. _Buffy_ characters and whatnot belong to Joss Whedon...None of it belongs to Emma because those said people and their respective staff can actually write good things for the characters, whereas I only pretend I can

"What, what are you doing here?" Rachel inquired as she looked around the Magic Box with even more shock at her friends. "It's dangerous here. I was almost killed when I left the airport."

Ross smiled at Rachel. "Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I have _unagi_, the state of total awareness."

"Boo!" Dawn screeched with a laugh from behind Ross as the college professor jumped with shock. She gave a short giggle before closing the door behind her.

"I knew you were there," Ross lied as he tried to cover up his embarrassment. "I was aware of it."

Buffy frowned, looking over at Giles. "Is this _unagi_ thing in the Slayer's handbook that I never got?" she asked curiously.

Giles tilted his head slightly as he pondered the concept. "I have never heard of it," he explained honestly before turning to Ross. "_Unagi_, is it?" he asked curiously.

Ross nodded. "The state of total awareness."

Anya shook her head somewhat. "It's fresh water eel sushi. Very tasty," she explained clearly.

"Alright, it could be that too," Ross said with a sigh as he did his best to ignore the 'Told you so' looks coming from Phoebe and Rachel.

"So, are introductions going to be made or are we all going to wear little nametags until we know everyone?" Chandler asked curiously.

Buffy nodded at the point as she looked around the Magic Box. "Well, I'm Buffy Summers, um, that's my sister Dawn, my best friend Xander Harris, his girlfriend Anya, my other best friend Willow Rosenberg, her girlfriend Tara Maclay, and my Watcher, Rupert Giles," she explained, gesturing at each person as she said their name.

Joey's eyes widened with amusement as he looked at Willow and Tara with a slight smile. "How _you_ doin'?" he began before Rachel slapped him, snatching his attention. "What? It's not like I'm offering them Sangria," he said in his defense.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Stop picturing it!" she commanded. "I told you, Melissa and I were very drunk!" She shuddered slightly before introducing her friends. "Alright, I'm Rachel Green. These are my friends Chandler Bing, his fiancée and my best friend Monica Geller, her brother and my ex husband Ross, that's Joey Tribbiani, and Phoebe Buffay."

"I knew it!" Xander exclaimed loudly as he nodded in recognition at Phoebe.

"Knew what?" Buffy asked as she turned to Xander.

"Where I recognized her," Xander answered plainly as he turned to his very confused girlfriend. "Ahn, remember that movie we watched a week or so ago? _Inspect Her_--"

"Oh, right!" Anya blurted out as she recognized Phoebe. "You are quite talented at what you do," she complimented the blond.

Phoebe smiled as she looked over at Joey. "See, told you it'd be fun," she whispered to him as Joey nodded.

"Not as fun as watching those two," Joey whispered back as he tilted his head towards Willow and Tara. The two of them had joined hands by this point.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked as she looked in confusion at Xander, then Anya, and finally Phoebe.

"They want to know where they recognize me from. I'll give you all a hint. From porn!" Phoebe yelled, echoing the words she had used with that other guy. "That's right. Your perverted friends watched me in a porno movie!" she concluded with a huge smile. "I never tire of doing that," she pointed out with a smile.

"I noticed," Joey told her.

Buffy, Willow, and Giles all exchanged the same 'Xander-hasn't changed-much' look before returning their attention to Phoebe. "You do porn?" Willow asked in shock.

Phoebe shook her head back and forth vigorously. "No, my sister does. But she uses my name. It's better that way. She does the dirty work while I get the money and the people to mess with."

Buffy nodded slightly before returning her attention to Ross. "Hang on, you were married to Rachel?" she asked curiously.

"Ross has been married to everyone," Chandler announced as he took a seat at the table with Monica in his lap. "You ladies better watch out or he'll be married to one of you before the month's over."

Ross sighed. "Yes, I've been married three times, but none of them failed because of meÉWell, maybe Emily but that's different. First failed because of Carol's, um, orientation issue. Then the saying Rachel's name at my wedding to Emily, and Rachel and I were very drunk when we got married!"

"Boy," Buffy whispered as she leaned over to Willow. "And I thought my love life with Angel was messed up."

"If I had my powers back, I'd be hanging around this guy. He has got to leave a lot of wronged women behind," Anya pointed out.

"Powers?" Rachel asked Anya in confusion.

"She used to be a vengeance demon," Xander explained slowly. "Cursing men who wronged women was her specialty."

"Oh crap," Ross mumbled. "No one mention where Emily's from."

"Relax," Anya said harshly. "I'm not a demon anymore. I have Xander," she said as she smiled fondly at her boyfriend.

"So," Giles began as everyone began paying attention to him once more. He looked around where most of Rachel's friends where gathered. For the most part, they had migrated over towards Monica and Chandler and where either sitting at the table or standing behind it. "Do you have any places to stay?" he asked curiously.

The six of them, Rachel included, shrugged. "There's hotel and motels and stuff, right?" Monica asked.

"Technically," Xander began. "But this is a one Starbucks town and the hotels and whatnot are basically crap. You can stay with us."

"All of them in our little apartment?" Anya asked as she turned to Xander.

Xander shook his head. "Not all of them, but maybe those two," he began as he gestured at Monica and Chandler. "They look all happily coupley and probably wouldn't mind if we carry on our nightly business, right?" he asked as he looked over at the engaged couple.

Monica nodded. "As long as we can do ours," she answered.

Giles rolled his eyes. "So the two sex couples can be together," he mumbled before looking at the other people in his shop. "What about them?" he asked.

"Well, Dawn and I could sleep in my mom's room while Rachel and Phoebe take our rooms," she began.

"Right!" Joey exclaimed. "And Ross and I could have the best nap ever again on a couch!"

"Never going to happen, Joe," Ross said as he turned to Giles. "Do you have a place?"

Giles nodded. "Absolutely. I suppose you could come," he began.

"So that leaves Joey," Buffy began as she looked at the remaining man she knew she had seen before but could not put her finger on where. "I suppose he could stay on the couch downstairs, if he doesn't mind."

Joey shrugged. "A couch is a couch."

"Good so that's all settled," Giles said as he reached for the keys to the shop. "Anya, the money we made today is all totaled up?" he asked curiously.

Anya nodded. "Every last penny, no mistakes," she assured him.

Giles nodded. "Good, so I guess there's nothing else for us to do today so we can leave and reconvene in the morning," he said as everyone stood up and began gathering their things.

"Alright," Buffy began as she grabbed a few stakes and tosses one to Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe. "Sorry, we have to walk. Not enough room in Giles's car for the five of us plus Giles and Ross."

"That's cool," Rachel began. "Good practice on this whole slaying thing"

Before they could get to the door, it opened violently from the other side and Spike rushed inside, locking it quickly behind him. "You have to watch out. The vampires who killed Faith are headed our way," he yelled into the shop.


	4. The One With the Truth About Faith

Disclaimer: The _Friends_ and _Buffy_ characters belong solely towards their respective creators, which is not me so I do not take credit for them. The only thing I take credit for is making Rachel the Slayer. (And part of that is actually credited to my sister...)

Chapter Four

"Wow," Chandler began as he looked over at Monica, wrapping a possessive arm around her. "Vampires who killed Faith...Who's Faith?"

A moment of silence overcame the Scooby Gang. "Faith was the Slayer before Rachel," Giles answered finally.

"What was she like?" Joey asked, immediately taking a liking to this girl.

"Fireball," Buffy began after a moment of thought. "Loved slaying, loved screwing, messing with the head's of men" she continued on. "And the women who dated those men!" she added angrily though mostly to herself.

"Basically Joey's dream girl with superpowers," Chandler began with a smile.

"Dammit, she's dead," Joey blurted out. "Why are the good ones always dead?"

Phoebe coughed slightly. "Excuse me, what about me?" she asked. "I'm not dead until October 31, 2027," she stated proudly.

"You know that for a fact?" Buffy asked curiously as she glanced over at Phoebe with a thin, raised eyebrow.

Ross nodded. "She knows when everyone's going to die," he announced.

"Really?" Buffy asked. "What about me?" she asked curiously.

"June first," Phoebe announced proudly.

"What year?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, you know what year," Phoebe said. "What, do I have to do everything for you?"

Anya began twitching her hands together nervously. "Am I at least going to have fifty years left?" she asked.

Phoebe thought that over for a moment. "No," she said as she shook her head.

"Ok, I think that's quite enough," Giles interrupted before Anya started panicking about getting older again.

"Oh, you're just jealous 'cause I'm going to live longer," Phoebe shot at him.

Giles sighed, ignoring the statement before turning back to Spike. "What did you say about vampires who killed Faith?" he asked exhaustedly.

"They're on their way here. Heard talk about it over at Willy's Place," Spike began as he continued staring at Joey and Phoebe. "Hey, is that Joey Tribbiani from _Days of Our Lives_?" he asked in shock. "And that's definitely Phoebe Buffay."

"But her sister's the one who does all the porn movies," Xander explained.

Joey smiled. "You've seen me on the show?" he asked, walking over to Spike.

Spike nodded. "Doctor Drake Ramoray, correct?" he asked.

Joey nodded slightly as he approached Spike. "You've seen me, huh?" he asked. "Do you want me to do a little Drake Ramoray for you?"

Spike sighed. "Yea, I've seen you. And no offense intended, but _Passions_ is a much better soap."

"_Passions_?" Joey blurted out in anger. "How dare you say _Passions_ is a better show than D.O.O.L!"

"Don't worry, Joe," Rachel began sympathetically. "I like D.O.O.L. better than _Passions_."

"I'm sorry," Dawn began, her hint that she was about to interrupt a conversation, "but D.O.O.L?" she asked in confusion. "What's D.O.O.L?"

"_Days of Our Lives_," all of the New Yorkers answered at the same time.

Giles groaned angrily, slamming one of the more heavy books down on the Magic Box table, immediately snapping everyone's attention. "Can we all please focus on the main point!" he yelled.

Everyone looked around at one another while mumbling various forms of agreements.

"Thank you," Giles said when it was all quiet. "Now, Spike, the vampires who killed Faith?" he asked.

"They should never have done that!" Joey muttered angrily. "Sorry," he added to Giles.

"What about them?" Spike asked. "I told you what I knew," he began in his defense.

"Do you know how many there are? If they're part of a sacred order? If they have demons paired up with them?" Giles began as Spike shook his head.

"Wow," Chandler began. "Vampires, sacred orders, life in Sunnydale **be **any more dangerous?"

As if on cue, the vampires approached the Magic Box and began throwing few stones through the window while pounding on the door.


	5. The One With the Training

Disclaimer: Neither _Friends_ nor _Buffy_ is a property of me

Chapter Five

"Quickly, training room!" Giles commanded as the mad rush of the fourteen people began in the direction of the open door leading to the training room.

"It was a rhetorical question," Chandler began as he and Monica joined in the rush to the back of the store.

"But you asked!" Monica shot back. "Haven't you learned anything? Never ask questions," she said.

"But--" Chandler began.

"This is a weird town...You don't ask questions," Monica cut him off as the two of them approached the training room. As soon as Phoebe trailed in, Monica closed the door.

"Wow, this is a pretty nice space," Ross began in amazement as he looked around. "Hey Rach, would you like me to show you some of my karate?" he asked.

Buffy tried hard not to laugh at Ross's pronunciation of the word. "Karate, is it?" she asked curiously. "What, is it some weird New York thing?"

"No, it's just some weird Ross thing," Chandler put in.

"Everything is some weird Ross thing," Joey corrected.

Giles sighed as he began moving his arms, signaling for everyone to be quiet. "The vampires could still be out there," he whispered. "We don't want them to know we're back here."

The various people nodded in agreement as they lowered their voices and moved over towards the corners.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be prepared for them," Giles continued as he reached for his hand padding used when he helps Buffy train. "Spike, Buffy, and I will help Rachel since it looks like she might need the most help," he began.

"Hey!" Rachel protested. "I took self-defense courses! I could self-defend myself to an attack I know is coming," she began her voice getting softer with each word. "Alright, so I need some help, big deal. I know for a fact that Ross does too!"

Buffy smiled as she walked closer towards Rachel. "You can do this," she assured her.

"What about us?" Anya asked. "Are we supposed to sit around and await our soon coming death?"

"Ok, when I said you had fewer than fifty years left, I meant fewer than fifty years, not fifty minutes," Phoebe began before Giles cut her off.

"Everyone else just pair up with someone close to your height and strength, I suppose," Giles began as he walked closer towards the two Slayers.

"You sure you don't want me to help with Rachel?" Ross asked. "I really could help," he suggested. "I took karate and I have _unagi_."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she walked over to Ross and knocked him to the ground with one push.

"I could have done that," Monica muttered as she stood up, walking over towards Anya. "Should we be training?" she asked meekly.

Anya shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

Giles looked around the room. "Pairs of two, please except for Buffy, Rachel, and I," he began as he turned to Spike. "Sorry, we don't need you right now."

Spike shrugged it off as he watched who was pairing up with who. Anya was with Monica, Xander with Chandler, Phoebe with Dawn, Willow and Tara with Joey. He sighed as he realized he would be working with the "karate" master himself.

"Actually, Spike, back over here and Willow with Ross please," Giles began as the small changes were made to the partners.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Xander asked.

Giles gave a slight shrug. "Honestly, I have no idea. I suppose we're just making sure we could handle ourselves if those vampires should break down the door and come back here."

"So Spike," Giles began as Buffy began helping Rachel with some warm-up stretches. "Is there anything useful about the vampires outside? Like how they killed Faith or something?"

"It was a bunch of them," Spike noted. "They said they broke into the jail or something and did it while she was sleeping. Bunch of wankers, if you ask me. They're all talk."

"They're also all gone," Buffy said as she peered out the small window in the training room, catching a glimpse of the vampires running away.

"Thank goodness!" Rachel yelled. "So now what?" she asked curiously.

"Now people start to go home, save for the four of us because you still need to train," Giles told the Lincoln high survivor turned Slayer.

"Take some crosses!" Buffy called after as the ten other people began leaving the room. "And Willow, please watch over Dawn!"

"Will do," Willow promised as she closed the door behind her, leaving only Giles, Buffy, Spike, and Rachel.

"Alright," Giles began. "Start punching at my hands, alternating between your two fists with each punch," he commanded gently.


	6. The One With the Homes

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Everything is property of Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon (for the _Buffy_ stuff) and Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and Kevin Bright (for the _Friends_ stuff).

"Well, welcome to the Casa Del Xander," Xander announced his typical Xander style of things as he unlocked the door leading into his apartment. "It's kinda small, but it's home."

"And the ceiling fan is very attractive," Anya added in as she tossed her purse on the kitchen counter and walked over towards the refrigerator. "Want anything to eat?" she asked politely a moment later as the two guests entered the place.

"Don't eat it," Xander warned. "She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe!"

"Then let me describe it!" Monica began eagerly as she walked over towards Anya. "It's the difference between a trained chef and a lay person," she added as she quickly grabbed the cheese from the open refrigerator.

"My fiancée," Chandler announced as he sat down on the couch. "Always the competitor."

Monica turned around and gave a helpless glance over at Xander. "You can't describe Parmesan cheese?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not that cheese!" Xander exclaimed as he grabbed the cheese from Monica's hand and shoved it back into the refrigerator. "This cheese," he corrected as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, handing Monica some sort of green and moldy horror.

"One word," Monica said as she handed it back to Xander. "Really old."

"That's actually two words," Xander began as he tossed the cheese into the trashcan. He sighed heavily, ignoring Monica's glares as he turned towards Chandler. "Want a tour of the place?" he asked.

Chandler shrugged. "Think I got the gist of it. Needs a chick and a duck though."

"Well, um, Monica is it?" Anya began as she looked towards the other female. After the woman nodded, Anya continued, "Well, I can show you where the bathroom is and where you'll be sleeping."

Monica nodded as she and Anya began walking towards the bathroom. "I know you're engaged, but still just to be safe, Xander is mine and you cannot have orgasms with him!" Anya informed Monica plainly.

Monica's eyes widened slightly the same way they would when Phoebe would say something weird like that. She smiled, knowing that Phoebe and this Anya girl would probably get along great with each other. "Don't worry, I have Chandler," she assured Anya.

As soon as Anya and Monica were out of hearing distance, Xander walked over to Chandler and sat down next to him on the couch. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Chandler began as he moved back slightly away from Xander. "But my father's the gay one, not me."

Xander shook his head a little, not wanting to know the story behind that statement. "Nothing like that," he began. "But more about you and Monica."

"Like what?" Chandler asked.

"How did you know when you were ready to propose to her?" Xander asked seriously. "What was the one moment that told you that you were ready to marry her?"

"Well, I knew I loved her very much, and I knew that she was eventually going to want to get married, and she had done this crazy thing where she put her name down to hold this place for our wedding before I proposed...Anyway, after I looked at it, I knew. She was truly special and I wasn't going to let her go," Chandler said with a smile. He turned back towards Xander. "Why do you want to know?"

"Ok, you cannot tell anyone about this, least of all Anya," Xander began as he looked to Chandler for confirmation. He smiled, taking Chandler's nod as a sign that he would not tell anyone. "I'm thinking about proposing to Anya. I'm not sure exactly when, but I know I really want to."

Chandler nodded slightly. "You're going to make it," he began. "I can assure you that."

Xander smiled. "Thanks. It feels so good to get that off my chest," he said happily before frowning. "I definitely need more guy friends," he declared. "There's just too many girls. I really miss Oz."

Before Chandler could think about the Oz guy mentioned before, Anya and Monica came bursting back into the living room arguing loudly.

"It is not!" Anya yelled as she tossed some spare sheets onto the couch. "Xander is more man than Chandler will ever be! Just look at him in bed, only don't since he's my boyfriend and you're just jealous that you're boyfriend can't do the things he can!"

"Are you kidding me?" Monica asked in horror. "I made Chandler what he is!"

"Unless you can make men's penises get bigger, I stand by my statement that my boyfriend is better than yours," Anya said as she shooed Xander and Chandler off the couch so she could start putting the sheets on it.

"Anya!" Xander began as he grabbed her by the wrist, getting her attention.

"What?" Anya asked. "These are the sheets we used for Dawn that one time. Are they the incorrect ones to be using?"

Xander sighed as he pulled her closer towards the kitchen. "Remember how we talked about those things that should not be mentioned in front of other people?" he asked. Before Anya had a chance to answer, he continued. "This is one of those things."

"But shouldn't you be proud of your physical attributes?" Anya asked in confusion.

Xander sighed again as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "You'll understand this whole tact thing one day," he began as he saw Monica quickly fixing the messy sheets on the couch. "Now what do you say about getting some rest?"

"Rest?!" Anya asked in horror. "You think being with me is rest? Maybe Chandler is a better boyfriend!"

"Mine!" Monica quickly yelled as she wrapped a possessive arm around Chandler.

Xander groaned in spite of himself. "Being with you is not rest," he whispered to Anya. "But we have company," he said as he gestured at Monica and Chandler with a nod of his head.

"You said you picked them because you said they could put up with our sex life!" Anya shouted.

"Which we can," Monica injected. "I mean, we're going to be--"

"Playing with Phoebe's sock bunnies!" Chandler added before Monica could go into the details of their own sex life.

Anya screamed loudly as she clung to Xander. "You let them bring bunnies in here?" she asked in horror before abruptly turning to Chandler and Anya. "You brought bunnies into my apartment?!" she shrieked.

"What's her deal?" Monica asked Xander.

"Bunnies frighten her," Xander answered plainly as he placed a comforting arm around Anya and began rubbing her back soothingly. "Don't worry, Ahn, they didn't bring real bunnies into the apartment," he assured her. "You didn't, right?" he asked a moment later.

Chandler nodded. "No real rabbits," he declared firmly.

"Good," Anya said plainly as she began walking towards the bedroom. "Then we'll see you in the morning," she finished as she turned around and grabbed Xander's wrist at an attempt to bring him into the bedroom with her.

"I want gum," Dawn announced as she paced around in the Magic Box. She was unsure exactly of whose idea it as to stay until they had finished training in the other room, but it had seemed like a good idea to both Joey and Ross. And as a result, she was stuck in the main part of the Magic Box with nothing to do.

"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed loudly as she reached for her purse. "I have gum! I really do!" She sighed as she began emptying the contents of her purse onto the table in front of her.

"A sneaker?" Dawn asked with an arched eyebrow as she held the green high top between her thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, that's normal for Phoebe," Ross pointed out.

"A fish?" Dawn asked with more shock as she looked at the small fish in a bag. "Why exactly do you have a fish?"

Phoebe frowned a bit as she could not remember when she had even purchased the small animal. "Um, it's for you!" she said with a cheery smile. "As a thank-you for letting us stay in your house!"

"Thanks," Dawn began as she continued to sound confused. She shrugged it off as she sat down next to Ross. "Is this really normal for her?" she whispered to the paleontologist.

Ross nodded. "This is her small purse," he whispered back.

"Right," Dawn said as she returned her attention to the fish in front of her. "Hope this doesn't bother Buffy," she thought out loud.

"Oh, I have fish food in here somewhere!" Phoebe called as she continued emptying out her purse.

"Ooh! Broke a nail!" Rachel announced as she stopped training and began wiping the beads of sweat away from her forehead. "We have to stop."

"Over a fingernail?" Giles asked, sounding very shocked and confused.

"Giles, we have been working quite hard all evening," Buffy pointed out as she began cooling down with some stretches. "For Rachel's sake, I think we should call it a night."

Giles nodded slightly. "You may have a point," he began as he walked over towards the back storage closet and began taking off his padding.

Buffy beamed proudly as she returned to her full upright position and began walking over to the weapons chest. She pulled out a stake and walked back towards Rachel. "Here, this is for you. A sort of 'Welcome to Sunnydale' gift."

"I can't exchange this for store credit," Rachel pointed out with a frown.

"Never loose that," Giles commanded simply. "If you do, then you can consider yourself dead in this town."

"But I thought this is only good against vampires," Rachel said as she tried to keep the various demon and vampire facts straight.

Buffy nodded. "True, but one-this is Sunnydale and vampires are literally crawling all over the place and two- with enough force behind it, that could kill a demon." She sighed, walking over towards the door, motioning for Rachel to follow. "Giles, you'll lock up, right?" she asked as she and Rachel entered the main part of the store without waiting for the answer.

"Come on," Buffy continued as she and Rachel headed for the main Magic box door. "We're going home," she announced as she opened the door and waited for everyone to follow her lead, which they did slowly. "Oh, except for you Ross," Buffy added. "Giles has to lock up and you're staying with him."

Ross shrugged as he walked over towards the bookshelves. He smiled, picking up one of them and began reading it.

"Home sweet home," Dawn announced as she ran up to the porch of 1630 Revello Drive. "It's relatively safe," she added with a smile as she unlocked the door.

"Alright," Buffy said as everyone filed into the foyer and cluttered around in a group, not knowing where they should be going. "Ok, Dawn, why don't you show Phoebe to her room, whichever one of our rooms she wants."

"What about me?" Rachel pouted. "I'm the Slayer. Shouldn't I get to pick my room?"

"Oh," Buffy began. "I just thought you'd be hungry, you know, after all the training, but if you'd rather go upstairs--"

"Food?!" Joey asked happily. "Where is it?"

"Probably in the kitchen," Phoebe said proudly as she followed Dawn upstairs.

Rachel smiled. "Sure, I could use some food," she said as she began following Joey towards the kitchen. She smiled, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a nonfat yogurt. "Spoons?" she asked curiously with a glance towards Buffy.

"Drawer underneath the sink," Buffy announced from her position at the entrance to the kitchen.

"So Buffy," Joey began as he approached the blond with his hands full of two bags of chips and a small bottle of Coke.

"Yea?" Buffy asked as she eyed the amount of food he had in his hands.

"How _you_ doin'?"


	7. The One With the Flirting

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and Kevin Bright own all the rights to these characters, places, mythology, and Joey's phrase that I am BORROWING (not stealing, ok Sara?)

Chapter Seven

"Beg pardon?" Buffy asked as she glanced over at Joey. The actor had successfully opened one of the bags of chips and was beginning to eat them. "Me?"

Joey nodded slightly as he pulled a small piece of paper out and handed it to Buffy with his non-chip-eating hand. "This is for you," he began seductively.

"Thanks," Buffy began in slight confusion. "What exactly is it?" she asked as she analyzed both sides of it, finding it to be blank except for one hand-drawn heart on one side. A poorly drawn heart at that, Buffy noted.

Joey's mouth dropped open in shock as if he could not believe that Buffy was actually saying those words. "It's a coupon for some hours of Joey love!" he exclaimed as if the answer were obvious.

"Oh god, Joey," Rachel put in with a roll of her eyes. "She's the age Elizabeth was when Ross dated her!" She sighed, shrugging her comment off as she reminded herself that it was Joey she was dealing with. Joey who could get away with dating college aged girls.

"Wait, was that Ross's second wife?" Buffy asked with slight confusion.

Rachel shook her head. "No. That girl was Emily," she informed the other Slayer, speaking the name with a bitter tongue. "But, I admit, it is hard to keep all of Ross's wives straight."

"So, do you want to redeem your Joey love?" Joey asked as he returned his focus to Buffy.

"Joey, please, she barely knows you!" Rachel pointed out for Buffy's sake.

"So?" Joey asked. "That never stopped any of the other girls from redeeming their Joey love!" he argued back. "And Buffy, how _you_ doin'?"

Buffy smiled politely at Joey. "Look," she began. "As much as I'd really like to be with a guy, especially now, I just don't know you well enough for the whole 'Joey love' concept. I made that mistake already and I'm not about to do it again," she pointed out, frowning at the thought of her insane stupidity when she had slept with Parker.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Fine, do whatever you like!" he said as he headed into the family room with the two chip bags. "But that coupon won't be good forever."

Buffy sighed as she began heading over towards the stairs. Rachel smiled and began following Buffy. "Hey," she began as she caught Buffy's attention. "Do you think we can talk? I'm not exactly tired yet, but I'd like to know some things about you, both as a Slayer and as a person."

"Sure," Buffy said with a smile as she walked up and into her mother's old room. She held the door open as a signal for Rachel to follow her inside.

"Wow," Rachel said in amazement. "This is your room?" she asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Not exactly. Technically, it's no one's room right now. But I'd really prefer not to get into all that."

"That's fair," Rachel said as she joined Buffy in sitting on the bed. "So, any boyfriends?" she asked eagerly.

Buffy shook her head back and forth emphatically. "Believe me when I say 'No way'," she told Rachel with a heavy sigh. "I've had exactly two and they both ended up leaving town."

"Ouch," Rachel began sympathetically. "Where'd they go?"

"Angel went to Los Angeles, which isn't exactly far but he's made it pretty clear that it's his city. And Riley's in Belize as far as I know," Buffy explained with a painful sigh. "What about you?"

Rachel shook her head. "On again, off again with Ross. Right now it's a serious off phase, but I still actually have hope that we'll get together one day."

Buffy smiled slightly. "If it's meant to be, then it'll happen for you," she assured the other Slayer. "But about that Joey guy"

"I knew this was coming sooner or later," Rachel interrupted. "What about him?"

"Does he hit on girls a lot?"

Rachel nodded slowly as she said, "Oh yes. A lot. There's always a different girl in his apartment."

"And I'm guessing they're not just there for milk and cookies."

Rachel nodded. "That'd be a good guess."

Buffy smiled slightly as she pictured Joey's face in her mind. "He is kind of cute though," she began.

"So you're saying that we are going to meet here even though we were attacked here last night?" Monica asked in disbelief as she and Chandler followed Anya and Xander into the Magic Box.

Anya nodded. "It's pretty safe. At least in the daytime hours, anyway. And do not let the high prices of the merchandise dissuade you from exchanging your money for them," she said cheerfully as she walked back behind the cash register.

"Nice to see you, Anya," Giles said without even looking up. "All we're waiting for is Buffy and Dawn," he announced.

"Where are they?" Chandler asked curiously.

"Out buying donuts and coffee for everyone," the Watcher explained calmly.

Xander's mouth dropped open in shock and as he once again felt as if he had nothing useful to contribute to the group. "What am I supposed to do then?" he asked.

"Tell jokes and lighten the mood," Anya informed her boyfriend.

Chandler's face then fell at the comment. "Well than what am I going to do?" he asked with a frown. "Being funny is all I have!"

Anya shrugged. "Well, you could put heavy emphasis on the word **be** all the time," she suggested as she began dusting off the merchandise near the counter.

Phoebe laughed. "She's right, you know," she said as she turned to Chandler.

Chandler frowned as he turned to Monica. "They're saying mean things. Make it stop."

Before Monica had a chance to answer, the bell jingled, signaling Buffy and Dawn's entrance. The Slayer was carrying several cups of coffee, tea, and hot chocolate while her younger sister was occupying herself with various large bags of donuts.

"Giles," Dawn began as she looked up at the English man. "If all we're going to be doing is training and catching the non-Sunnydale people up, would it be ok if I invited Janice to hang out? She doesn't have to train or anything."

At that moment all the 'non-Sunnydale people' as Dawn had referred to them mentally groaned as their eyes widened at the mention of Janice. True, chances were very slim that it was the same Janice. But on the other hand, Janice was always appearing whenever they least expected it. Finally, Chandler spoke. "Janice?" he asked as he turned to Dawn.

Dawn nodded. "She's practically my best friend. We do everything together, including fail--I mean, acing history," she said with a short smile at Buffy.

"So Janice is in high school?" Chandler asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yea. Why?"

"Just this annoying woman he used to date," Rachel explained for the Scoobies benefit. "Really annoying and her name was Janice."

"So, Giles, would it be ok?" Dawn asked.

Giles shrugged. "I suppose it would."

"Yay," Dawn squealed as she rushed outside.

Seconds later she reappeared with Janice. Her friend's hair was now light brown in color. "Hey everyone," she said with a smile. She then turned to Dawn. "You have to come to the Espresso Pump. This new guy's working there. He's a little older but he has bleached blonde hair and is just so hot."

Dawn squealed once again with excitement. "See you," she said as she and Janice rushed out the door.

Rachel fought back the urge to groan as she turned to Monica. "Mon, is it just me or did that description sound a lot like--"

Monica nodded. "Gunther," she stated.


	8. The One With Gunther

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine and I am not trying to say that it is. That's what this is all about...

Chapter Eight

"Who's Gunther?" Buffy asked curiously as she tilted her head over at Rachel and Monica. Rachel's exasperated and slightly annoyed expression gave Buffy the impression that this Gunther person was not well liked.

"Well?" Anya asked curiously as she tapped her fingernails against the countertop.

"He's this platinum blond loser who has this enormous crush on me and can't accept the fact that I don't love him," Rachel answered.

"He also works at the coffee shop back home," Monica added.

"Home," Joey murmured softly to himself before grabbing a donut from the box Dawn had brought in.

Xander fought back the urge to start laughing out loud. Although he made no sounds, Willow could tell from the expression on her friend's face what was going on in his head. "What is it, Xand?" she asked curiously.

Xander smiled. "Now, is it just me or does this Gunther guy sound a lot like Spike?" he asked. "Minus the coffee place, that is."

"Shockingly, yes," Buffy agreed with her friend. "But Rach," she began seriously as she turned to face her the new Slayer. "We really have to get training," she pointed out as she and Giles began making their way to the back room of the shop.

Rachel nodded as she decided against groaning out loud. She then took her sweater off and placed it next to her purse at the table before following Buffy and Giles.

"Well," Chandler began in attempt to break the approaching uncomfortable silence. "What do the sidekicks do?"

Willow found herself growing angry at the comment. "Excuse me," she began as she moved closer to Chandler. "We are not the sidekicks," she continued with hints of anger in her voice. "We just help Buffy fight evil without having Slayer powers."

"Which is basically the definition of sidekick," Anya pointed out as she fished through the shelves with books for sale on them. After finding the most expensive one, she walked over and put it on the table in front of Ross. "The sidekicks buy the pretty books and look stuff up on how to kill demons," she answered plainly. "Kill the current demons, that is," she amended. "The current evil demons."

"Told you she was evil!" Willow blurted out loud at Anya's last comment.

"I am not evil," Anya argued back. "Nor am I a demon, but that's not to say that I couldn't be one. I could, but now I have Xander," she said as she smiled adoringly at her boyfriend.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said dismissively before turning her focus back to Ross. "Don't listen to the crazy woman over there. You don't have to buy the book," she assured him.

"But I can, right?" Ross asked.

"You want to buy the expensive one when there's other cheap ones?" Willow asked him curiously. "Well, if that's your prerogative"

Ross nodded. "It's intriguing," he said softly as he began reading the words on the page. "Demons share some things with dinosaurs."

"Oh god," Joey blurted out. "Don't get him started on the dinosaurs!" he warned. "He'll never shut up!"

"That's not true," Ross said in his defense.

Anya whipped the book out of Ross's hands. "If you are going to buy it, then you're buying it now," she informed the paleontologist as she walked back towards the cash register.

"Ok," Ross said excitedly as he followed Anya. He pulled out his wallet and prepared to pay for the book.

* * *

Dawn and Janice walked eagerly towards the Espresso Pump. Janice giggled and blushed slightly once the two of them were up close to the counter. Sure enough, there was a blond guy there.

"So what do you think?" Janice asked excitedly. "Is he not radiating in hotness?" she asked.

Dawn shrugged. "Seems a little old for me," she said honestly. Although technically, every man she had a crush on was older than her for she was not even one yet.

"So?" Janice asked. "We're not making marriage plans here. What do you really think?"

Dawn shrugged once more. "He's ok, I guess. Dylan from the varsity basketball team is hotter though," she admitted.

Janice nodded. "You got that right!" she said with a smile as she and Dawn grabbed a table. "What's with all the people inside that store your sister's friend owns?" Janice asked curiously. "That one guy who was eyeing the food looks pretty cute."

"That's Joey," Dawn said with a slight smile. "And he is really cute."

"Well, what's he doing here?" Janice asked. Unknown to either of the girls the blond guy was walking around behind them. He had stopped at the mention of the name Joey, just in case it might be that bastard lucky enough to be friends with his Rachel. He had heard that she was in this town.

"He's friends with Rachel," Dawn answered. "And I really don't know why Rachel's here," Dawn lied. She hated lying to Janice but she knew her friend could not handle the fact that vampires and whatnot were real. Maybe someday, but not yet.

"Rachel?" Gunther asked as he stepped in front of the two girls. "Unlimited free muffins and hot chocolate if it's Rachel Green and you tell me where she is."


	9. The One Where Gunther Finds Rachel

Disclaimer: Marta Kauffman, David Crane, and Joss Whedon own all the rights to the characters from two of the best shows on television.

Chapter Nine

"And you would be who?" Janice asked as she looked up at Gunther. "Besides a somewhat cute guy who makes coffee."

"And how do you know Rachel? Everyone who knows Rachel is at the store," Dawn pointed out as she too looked up at Gunther.

"I'm Gunther and I need to know where Rachel is. It's urgent!" he said as he began waving his arms around. "Free muffins," he bribed.

Janice shrugged. "What about mocchacchinos?" she asked curiously.

"Whatever," Gunther promised. "Just tell me where she is."

Janice smiled. "Out the street, last store on the right. Tell the cute guy looking at the food that I say hi."

"That would be Joey," Dawn added for Gunther's benefit. "But if you're truly Rachel's friend, you would know that." She looked up at Gunther again, only to find him missing. Dawn shrugged, turning back to Janice. "So do you think Dylan knows that I exist?"

Gunther whistled as he skipped down the streets of Sunnydale. He followed Janice's exact directions to get to the store where his beloved Rachel would be. There it is, he said happily to himself. The store. A bright blue sign was above it and Gunther thought it sounded a bit weird. The Magic Box. He shrugged it off as he pushed through the doors, hoping to find Rachel.

"Welcome to the Magic Box," Anya greeted the man. "Anything I can help you with today, sir?"

"Yes, actually," Gunther said. "I was told a friend of mine was here. She's blond and kinda tall, but not really."

Phoebe looked over at the door. "My god, Gunther, if you want me this badly, why didn't you say something earlier?"

Gunther shook his head. "Um, sorry, not looking for you."

Willow's mouth dropped open. "That's Gunther?" she asked in astonishment. "I was expecting someone a little more…" She stopped, not knowing exactly what she wanted to put in that blank.

"Sophisticated?" Anya suggested casually. She turned back to Gunther. "Are you going to buy something? 'Cause if you're not, you're loitering. I don't like loiterers. They're un-American."

Gunther shot her a look of confusion before shrugging. "Sure I'll buy things," he said as he slowly looked around the store. He figured the more time he spent looking at the things, the more of a chance he would have at seeing Rachel. He studied every item on the shelves carefully. Every so often he would pick up an item and carry it around as if he had the intention of purchasing it.

Gunther kept his search going for nearly an hour. He overheard many interesting conversations going on in the store, but none of them pertained to Rachel. Instead these people talked about demons, magick spells, and such. He thought they might be insane, but if they knew Rachel, he would follow them to the mental institution.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Gunther, the back door opened. A short blond woman came into the main part of the store first. She was dressed only in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she was not Rachel. An elder man followed her and walked over to the woman who had greeted him when he had walked in. Finally-he saw her. Rachel Karen Green emerged from the back room. She too was dressed in sweats. Sweat covered her forehead, but Gunther thought she was radiant. If they were ever to have children, he imagined this is what Rachel would look like after giving birth.

"You really think I'm ready to start killing demons?" Rachel asked Buffy curiously.

Buffy nodded. "Not alone. Not yet. But I think if you were accompanied by a group of Scoobies and possibly me and Giles, you would do fine."

Rachel gasped, catching sight of Gunther. "Well here's a way to find out," she pointed out as she glared at the coffee man.


	10. The One Where the Sidekicks Talk

Disclaimer: If it's familiar, then it did not come from me.

Chapter Ten

"Gunther, what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel asked in annoyance. "What about Central Perk?"

"You're not going to Central Perk," Gunther pointed out.

"But you have other customers," Rachel pointed out.

Gunther shook his head and dismissed the comment. "None of them compare to you."

Anya's eyes widened. "Yea, he does remind me of Spike," she commented to no one in particular. Willow's green eyes were just as wide as Anya's brown ones, and she nodded in agreement.

"Gunther," Rachel continued. "This is really sweet of you to be concerned, but this is my life now. I'll come back to New York later."

Gunther nodded sadly. "At least you're in the country," he told himself as a way of finding solace within the horrible tragedy he was being presented with.

"Right," Rachel said. "Now please leave, or we'll force you to do such."

Gunther nodded sadly once again as he headed for the door. "Bye," he said softly. "Sweet muffin," he added to himself before closing the bell.

"Anyway…" Rachel said in efforts to change the subject. She turned to Buffy and Giles. "I think I'm ready to take up that patrolling offer and do the 'Save-the-world' thing."

"But not alone," Buffy immediately added as she grabbed a few weapons from the table and placed them in a duffel bag. "Giles," she added to her Watcher.

Giles nodded. "Right, of course." He stopped as he looked out the window. More specifically, the Watcher was looking at the broad daylight contained outside. There were almost no clouds in sight. "Um, Buffy, who are we expecting to find on this patrol? It's sunny as the Fourth of July out there."

"Mausoleums," Buffy reminded Giles. "Whoever these vamps are, they have to be hiding out in Sunnydale somewhere. The only question is where."

Giles shrugged as he grabbed the duffel bag. "If you insist."

"I insist," Rachel pouted. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

Giles shrugged again. "Off to save the world then," he mumbled as he threw the duffel bag over his left shoulder. He turned abruptly to Anya. "You'll watch the store?" he asked.

"Of course," Anya promised. "I have to protect the cash register."

"That's my girl," Xander said fondly.

"Right then," Giles said as he turned to the two Slayers. "Well then let's go," he said. He headed for the door, and the two Slayers followed him. The bell dinged loudly as the door closed up against it.

"Well now what?" Monica asked curiously. "We can't exactly sit here all day doing nothing while we wait to find out if our friends are dead."

"Exactly!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We should do sidekick-y things."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Not a sidekick," she muttered softly so that only Tara could hear her. Tara patted Willow's arm comfortingly. "We could teach you a few basic spells," she offered Monica and Phoebe.

Over in the corner, Joey started cracking up.

"What is so funny?" Ross asked as he looked to Joey.

"She said the word 'spell'," Joey whispered to Ross as he kept laughing.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Oh, grow up," he commanded. He pulled out one of the large volumes of demon text he had borrowed from Giles' apartment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do."

Xander smiled over at Joey. "That is my kind of man," he exclaimed proudly to Anya.

Anya raised a thin eyebrow at your boyfriend. "Don't make him your orgasm friend," she commanded.

"Ew," Joey exclaimed. "No, no, no! I only have sex with very attractive females!" He smiled, looking over at Anya. "How ­_you_ doin'?" he asked.

"Hey," Xander injected. "She's mine," he informed Joey as he wrapped an arm around Anya's shoulders.

Joey shrugged. "If it doesn't work out, you call me," he told Anya.

Anya smiled slightly, happy for the flattery. "Ok," she promised.

"Anya!" Xander exclaimed in shock. "What about me? I love you more than anything!"

"He's giving me compliments," Anya pointed out. "You're not. You're saying he's your kind of man, which can give your girlfriend the wrong impression of you."

Xander smiled down at Anya. "I can give you compliments," he told her. "Compliments that no other person in this room could give you. I could give them to you right now."

"But please don't," Willow interrupted. "At least not here," she added.

"Anyway," Monica said, sensing that they needed a drastic change of subject, "how close is Sunnydale to LA?"

"Oh yea, I was wondering that too," Joey added. "I think I might try to see Gina and Michael while I'm here."

"Friends of yours?" Willow asked curiously.

Joey shook his head. "Gina's my older sister. Michael's her son."

"Hot older sister," Chandler put in. "Though she is a little flat chested," he said softly. "But she's still hot." He stopped upon catching the look Monica was sending him. "Not as hot as you are," he reassured her.

"Couldn't hurt you to say it more often," Monica told him.

"Just stating the truth," Chandler argued. "Ross, back me up!"

Ross nodded. "Gina's the hottie alright," he confirmed.

"Hey!" Joey yelled. "This is my sister we're talking about!" He frowned as he looked over to Chandler. "You say Gina's the hot one?" he asked.

Chandler nodded. "Yes, and so does Ross."

"What about Mary Angela?" Joey asked in an accusing tone of voice. "Didn't you like her?"

Chandler shifted uncomfortably. "Mary Angela was very nice, but…" he started. His voice trailed off as he had nothing good to follow that with.

"But she's not Gina!" Ross filled in for his friend.

Joey groaned. "I don't believe you two!"

"Do you have a picture?" Willow asked curiously.

* * *

"Think this is the spot?" Rachel asked as they approached the fifth mausoleum worth stopping at in the three cemeteries they've been to. The door appeared unlocked due to a struggle. It was definitely old as dirt and dust covered most of the lettering. In her opinion, it was the perfect place for a vampire hang out.

Buffy shrugged. "Guess we'll see," she said as she kicked down the door. "Honeys, we're home," she called into the mausoleum.


	11. The One With Harmony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

Chapter Eleven

"Like ew, who says 'honeys' anymore?" came the annoyed all too familiar voice from inside the mausoleum. "And what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she lowered her stake. "Rachel, only one thing you need to know about fighting this particular vampire," Buffy began.

"What's that?" Rachel asked as she kept her fighting stance.

"She fights like a girl," Buffy whispered as she moved closer to the vampire. "Harmony, my, it has been a long time," she began. "Not since I killed all of your little minions. They were pathetic, by the way."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "What do you want, and what are you doing here?" she asked irritably. She glanced over at Giles and Rachel. "Same goes to you, Books Man. And who's your friend?"

"Harmony, meet Rachel," Buffy began.

"The Vampire Slayer," Rachel finished as she stepped closer to the blonde vampire. She looked over at Buffy. "Can I do the thing now?" she whispered. "Y'know, where I stake her?"

Buffy shrugged. "If you want," she said. "It doesn't matter either way to me. Harmony's harmless."

"Hey, I am not harmless!" Harmony objected. "I kidnapped your sister and almost killed you," she pointed out.

Buffy sighed as she headed towards the exit. "Rach, we have bigger fish to fry," she said honestly.

Rachel looked disappointed, but she followed Buffy. "Ok, but when will I get to stake a vamp?" she asked.

"You will when you're ready," she said simply. "And once you're ready, you'll wish you weren't," she added. "Believe me."


End file.
